


Gorgeosity

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little SouMako thing about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeosity

Makoto stretches out on the bed, on his back, legs spread, knees bent, heels dug into the edge, as Sousuke kneels to rim him. He's wanted to do it for a while but Makoto has always felt too shy about letting Sousuke even look there, let alone put his mouth there. But everything they've done so far has felt good to Makoto, everything about being with Sousuke makes him feel good. So this afternoon he said, "You can do that thing you've been wanting to do." Because even though he's ready to try it, he still finds it embarrassing to say.

And so now here they are, like this, and it does feel good, like Makoto guessed it might and Sousuke promised it would. It feels better than good, so warm and wet, and as Sousuke kisses and tongues his hole, Makoto feels a full-body flush, a full-body sigh. His legs fall open and he arches and stretches more, letting go of his cock so he can concentrate fully on the sensation of Sousuke's beautiful, perfect mouth.

He's opening up inside in a way he hasn't before, not from Sousuke's fingers, which are Makoto's favorite way to come, and not from Sousuke's cock, which has hollowed out a Sousuke-shaped space that Makoto can feel when Sousuke isn't inside him.

Even though Sousuke isn't inside him now, not like that, there's no emptiness. There's no fullness, either. There's just a gorgeosity of feeling.

When Makoto shifts his hips to give Sousuke more openness, his leg starts to slip and Sousuke's hand splays against his thigh. His palm soothes over Makoto's skin with comforting strokes as he holds Makoto open like this, licking and tonguing him; breathing hot and damp against Makoto when he isn't licking; licking more, tonguing Makoto open even more.

The loss of Sousuke's mouth makes him sigh; and then his breath alters as he feels Sousuke's fingers—not so much a push as a slide, he's that relaxed, Sousuke's fingers are that slick.

Makoto doesn't open his eyes until he feels the head of Sousuke's cock against his hole. When their gazes meet, Makoto says, "Yes," and Sousuke push~slides into him, and Makoto's body remembers the Sousuke-shaped space even as Sousuke is filling it.

Their gazes are still connected and Makoto thinks this might be it, he might finally say the words he's been waiting to say to Sousuke—but when they come out, they sound like, "You can go as hard and as deep as you want. You don't have to hold yourself back with me."

From the way Sousuke looks at him, he thinks Sousuke might have heard what he was really saying.

And from the way Sousuke fucks him now, Makoto is sure Sousuke is saying it back.


End file.
